1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modified geopolymer compositions, geopolymer-coated organic polymer substrates, and methods of manufacturing and articles comprising same.
2. Description of Related Art
Geopolymer materials have been used in construction (e.g., to make bricks) for centuries. Geopolymer compositions contain elements that include hydrogen, aluminum, silicon, oxygen, and a metal of Group 1 of the Periodic Table of the Elements.
Recently, Belaguru mentions, among other things, geopolymer compositions useful for coating surfaces of concrete, steel, or wood (Belaguru P., Geopolymer for Protective Coating of Transportation Infrastructures, FINAL REPORT, Report Number FHWA NJ 1998-12, 1998, Rutgers, The State University, Piscataway, N.J.). There Belaguru also mentions some compositions that comprise or are prepared with, among other things, an unspecified polymer latex. The exemplified polymer latex-containing compositions of Belaguru (see Composition 1 and Sample ID 28 to 36 in Table 1) comprise, among other things, “potassium silicate” (K2SiO3), a “silica fume” (“SiO2”), and “ground sand,” but do not seem to contain an ingredient that functions as a significant source of aluminum (e.g., as in aluminum oxides characteristic of geopolymer). Thus, the polymer latex-containing compositions of Belaguru do not seem to comprise geopolymer.
WO 2008/017413 A1 mentions pump able geopolymer formulation and application for carbon dioxide storage.
There is a need in the art for modified geopolymer compositions useful for coating organic polymer substrates, geopolymer-coated organic polymer substrates, and methods of manufacturing the same.